(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for radiator and condenser for vehicles with an air conditioner using two electrically driven blowers for cooling the radiator and condesner and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, within the engine compartment of a vehicle with an air conditioner, there is provided a radiator for cooling the engine water and a condenser for condensing the coolant in a cooling recycle system which are justapositioned at the front of the engine and first and second electrically driven blowers for cooling the radiator and the condenser as a radiator blower and a condenser blower. This kind of the cooling system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 57-42095.
These blowers are always operated when the cooling recycle system is turned on so as to demonstrate the maximum condensing performance of the condenser while when the cooling recycle system is turned off only the radiator blower is on-off controlled by a water temperature switch which is turned on and off in accordance with high or low temperature conditions of the engine cooling water.
In the cooling system according to the prior art as described above, however, since the two blowers are always operated when the cooling recycle system is turned on so that when electrical equipment for the vehicle such as headlights, wipers are operated together with the operation of the blowers, generated electric power from a generator or alternator exceeds the power rating of the alternator. Accordingly, there were problems that the batteries of vehicles tend to be exhausted due to over-discharge of batteries or the noise of the blowers becomes large because the two blowers are operated at maximum capacity.